


La chica del tren

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Todos los días, Ace tiene que tomarse el tren para ir a trabajar y cumplir con su monótona rutina. Lo único que siempre la distraía era esa chica, quien lograba llamar su atención con sus ropas elegantes y expresión serena, y Ace no podía dejar de mirarla.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	La chica del tren

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The girl on the train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005586) by [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre)



> Esto pretende ser una serie, así que probablemente tenga más partes a medida que se me vaya ocurriendo y las escriba. Me inspiré en un fanart SaboAce de Nusji, pueden ver la imagen [aquí](https://twitter.com/____pnj/status/1260134907029798912) y seguirla en Twitter [aquí](https://twitter.com/____pnj/). Dedicado a Annie de Odair quien me ayudó a pensar esta idea. Pueden seguirme en [Tumblr!](https://daenablackfyre.tumblr.com/) Gracias por leer.

Hoy era uno de esos días raros donde el tren se atrasaba. Últimamente, el servicio venía funcionando perfecto y Ace se confió que ese día no sería diferente, pero no contó con una demora que ya estaba tomando casi veinticinco minutos.

Su pierna se movió impaciente y colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras seguía allí sentada intentando ver si su tren venía. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel descubierta de sus piernas por el short negro que traía puesto y pensó qué tal vez debería rasurarse porque sintió algo de vello creciendo, pero no le importó mucho. Por más que tuviera pelo, no planeaba taparse porque era verano y hacía un calor mortal en la ciudad.

Pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa fantaseando con el aire acondicionado del tren. Tendría que avisarle a sus compañeros de trabajo que llegaría tarde, pero el _Oyaji_ era considerado si se trataba de algo que estaba fuera de su control, como el maldito tren retrasado.

Después debería enviarle un mensaje a Luffy para decirle que compre algunas verduras para la cena, aunque esperaba que su hermanito recordara hacerlo luego de salir de la escuela. Hacía bastante tiempo que se la pasaba tonteando con sus amigos o su novio, Law. Al principio, Ace no estuvo segura de su relación, pero Luffy parecía feliz con él y eso era suficiente para ella, aunque lo mataría si le hacía algo a su hermano pequeño.

Le envío un mensaje a Marco avisando que estaba en camino y llegaría tarde. El tren comenzó a entrar a la estación cuando guardó su celular.

Lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo: iba lleno.

Tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento completamente decidida a que entraría allí sea como sea, porque no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas, ingresó como pudo porque allí no cabía un alfiler.

Intentó encontrar un lugar hasta que su cuerpo chocó con él de una persona, estuvo a punto de disculparse pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la vio.

Ace conocía a esa mujer. La veía todos los días en ese mismo tren y hoy al parecer no era la excepción.

Siempre la observaba preguntándose dónde iba con sus minifaldas negras, camisas elegantes y tacones aguja. Parecía una empresaria o alguna clase de ejecutiva. Nadie en el tren llamaba tanto la atención como ella. Ace se perdió incontables veces viendo su cabello rubio suave y perfecto, el maquillaje natural en su rostro y la suave expresión que siempre mantenía.

Se encontró tragando saliva en ese instante que la vio. ¿Estaba mal que considerara a esa mujer hermosa? Siempre la miraba de lejos y esta fue la primera vez que la observó tan de cerca como para notar el suave perfume que le erizó la piel. Casi relamió sus labios por el dulce aroma como si degustara un caramelo.

La mujer también notó su presencia y no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió como si con ese gesto dijera que no le importaba que se haya tropezado contra ella. Ace miró a otro lado y quiso moverse, pero más gente se subió al tren impidiéndole hacerlo. Permaneció frente a esa mujer e intentó mantener la mirada en el piso porque no quería incomodarla observándola, pero fue imposible no mirarla.

Se fijó en su largo cabello atado en una cola alta, sus labios brillantes y la mirada pensativa enfocada en ningún sitio en particular. Ahora que estaba a esa distancia, pudo notar una marca en su rostro más allá del maquillaje y la base que debían atenuar esos rasgos. ¿Era normal que ahora le pareciera aún más hermosa?

Ace no era lesbiana ni tampoco sabía si considerarse bisexual, sólo había estado con chicos y besó a alguna amiga ebria, pero nada más. Sí era capaz de considerar mujeres bellas sin que su orientación sexual se viera afectada, pero esa mujer era _otra cosa_.

Ahora que lo notaba, era bastante alta o quizá se debía en que ella iba en tacones altos mientras que Ace decidió usar unas sandalias planas por el calor de ese día. Se sintió pequeña frente a ella en ese instante y en un momento alzó la vista para mirarla de nuevo. No sólo era alta, sino que lucía justamente como _una mujer mayor_ mientras que Ace, con su estilo causal, aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que tenía. ¿Ella la vería como una niña? Eso sería decepcionante.

Alguien a sus espalda la empujó y su cuerpo impactó con el de esa mujer desconocida. Ace sintió que perdía el equilibrio y una mano se cernió a su cintura evitando que caiga. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar que esa misma chica la estaba sosteniendo.

—Lo siento... —balbuceó casi en un susurro y creyó escuchar una suave risa proveniente de esa mujer. Se oía melodiosa.

—No te preocupes —contestó y Ace se asombró al oír ese tono aterciopelado por primera vez. Su piel se erizó—. Hoy está lleno.

—Sí, es por el retraso —aseguró un poco ofuscada por la situación. La mujer estuvo de acuerdo con ella y Ace sintió una necesidad impetuosa por seguir hablándole—. Y... ¿Estás llegando tarde?

La mujer pareció sorprendida por la pregunta y Ace tuvo algo de vergüenza porque quizá no quería continuar esa conversación, pero la sonrisa que le regaló le dijo lo contrario.

—Sí, y hoy no era un día para retrasos —suspiró con cansancio y Ace entendió su frustración.

—Lo sé, también estoy llegando tarde.

—¿Vas a la escuela o al trabajo?

—Trabajo, ya no voy a la escuela —aclaró Ace frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo.

No entendió a qué se refería con sus palabras, pero algo más la distrajo. Esa mano seguía aferrada a su cintura y no la soltó por más que ya no se estuviera cayendo. Ace sintió su rostro calentarse cuando percibió claramente los dedos moverse en su espalda, rozando su columna, y apretó los dientes ante las cosquillas que le provocó. Ese día, decidió usar una camiseta blanca corta de tela muy fina y además no llevaba sostén debajo porque le molestaban, así que sintió cada toque con claridad, por más imperceptible que parecieran.

Quizá fuese su imaginación y eso no estuviera pasando. La mujer tal vez sólo buscaba ayudarla porque era imposible que se sostuviera de algún lugar en ese mar de gente, pero no tenía necesidad de abrazarla o hacer algo como eso. Aun así, Ace no se apartó ni le dijo que se detenga.

Apretó la mochila entre sus manos e intentó fingir que eso no estaba pasando, que una mujer desconocida no la estaba abrazando y, sobre todo, que ella no lo estaba disfrutando.

Se sintió nerviosa cuando el tren se detuvo en una estación más tiempo del que debería y los nervios le erizaron la piel. Mordió sus labios mientras se animaba a volver a verla a los ojos.

—Ya tengo veintitrés —comentó Ace refiriéndose a su edad—. No voy a la escuela.

Pensó que tal vez esa mujer podía estarse refiriendo a la universidad, pero sintió que no y a Ace no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña.

—Entiendo —contestó—. Tenemos la misma edad.

Esas palabras la dejaron sorprendida y su expresión lo demostró.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que tenías más...

Ace habló sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió cuando la vio arquear una ceja.

—Es que... —balbuceó—. Parecías mayor, por tu ropa, aunque yo me visto como... Nada, olvídalo.

Quiso encogerse y desaparecer en ese instante. Ella siempre se vestía de una forma casual y quizá no aparentaba la edad que tenía, sino menos. No era nadie para criticar a esa mujer, aunque en realidad le parecía muy bonita la ropa que usaba.

—Creo que te ves muy bien así —dijo ella llamando la atención de Ace—. Muy _linda_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la oyó decir eso. Su mandíbula tembló y no tenía idea cómo tomar eso de una desconocida.

Ace no debería sentirse tan _afectada_ por lo que ella le dijera. Ni siquiera debería dejar que esa mano siguiera aferrada a su cintura, pero no quiso sacarla. Los nervios le apretaron el estómago y se encontró con ganas de seguir cerca de esa mujer.

—También... tú —mencionó bajito pero ella la oyó por lo cerca que estaban—. Eres... _hermosa_.

Su rostro explotó por la vergüenza y más al ver la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. ¿Cómo mierda podía ser tan bonita?

Volvieron a empujarla y su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella. Sintió su pecho golpear contra el de esa mujer y el abrazo que compartían se acentuó más. Ace parpadeó notando que algunos de los botones de la camisa blanca de ella se desprendieron y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al notar el sostén blanco con encaje y detalles azules que se veía a través de la tela abierta. Tragó saliva y creyó que tal vez no debería estar viendo eso.

Pegó un respingo cuando esa mano larga se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo y acarició encima de la tela negra de su short. ¿Le estaba tocando el trasero? El rojo en sus mejillas se extendió cuando se dio cuenta de eso y sintió que esa mujer se aproximaba más a ella con un aire depredador.

Lo mejor sería alejarla, quitar esa mano y decirle que no la toque como la perversa que parecía ser, pero no lo hizo. Ace se sintió como un cachorro desamparado y expectante a cada uno de los movimientos de esa mujer hermosa. Porque no quería que quitara su mano ni que se apartara o dejara de tocar.

—¿Y tu nombre es...? —preguntó ella casi en un susurro que le hizo temblar.

—Ace —contestó con su voz hecha un hilo y esa mujer se inclinó cerca de su oído para murmurarle.

—Hermoso... como tú.

Su boca se entreabrió en un jadeo silencioso. Las piernas le temblaron en ese momento y más aún cuando ella susurró su propio nombre. Sabo. Se llamaba Sabo. Jamás se imaginó que ese pudiera ser su nombre, pero le pareció hermoso.

El tren no se vació, pero algunas personas se bajaron, las suficientes para que pudieran respirar. La mano de Sabo apretó su cintura más indicando que no la dejaría ir y tiró de ella hacia un rincón del tren. Ace se encontró frente a una de las puertas, esa que no se abría para dejar subir o bajar personas. Sus ojos vieron a Sabo a través del reflejo de la ventana y mordió sus labios viendo el rostro de la mujer apoyarse en su hombro. Las manos de Sabo acariciaron su cadera y quiso voltearse, pero ella no la dejó.

—Shh... —murmuró en su oído—. No voy a hacerte daño, no tengas miedo.

Su piel vibró al oírla y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Aquellas manos subieron recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de la camiseta blanca y sus labios temblaron.

—Pero...

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió esas manos caer sobre sus pechos y Ace sintió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía. Observó en el reflejo del vidrio esas manos moverse suavemente sobre su camiseta y clavó las uñas en sus palmas sin saber qué hacer. Tuvo el impulso de quitar las manos de Sabo, pero su cuerpo volvió a vibrar cuando esa mujer pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus pezones duros que se notaban a través de la tela.

—No llevas sostén —murmuró Sabo en su oído—. Qué atrevida... ¿Acaso querías provocarme?

Tragó saliva al oírla y cerró sus ojos negando con la cabeza.

—Basta, alguien lo notará...

Sabo calló sus palabras con un beso en el cuello que le hizo sentir sus piernas flojas. Apartó el cabello negro de Ace para poder probar más de su piel.

—No si guardas silencio —respondió Sabo sin soltarla—. Además, ¿no era esto lo que querías y por eso me mirabas tanto?

La voz de esa mujer ronroneó sobre su piel mientras hablaba y Ace no supo qué contestar.

No, claro que no era lo que quería... ¿O sí?

Tampoco tenía una razón clara de por qué la observaba todos los días en el tren. Sólo admiraba lo hermosa que se veía, pero al sentir cómo su cuerpo se calentaba pensó que quizá Sabo tenía razón.

Apretó los labios mientras sentía cómo ella seguía tocando su pecho y jugando con sus senos mientras dejaba besos cálidos en su cuello. Estaban cubiertas por una barrera humana de personas que las ignoró y justo se encontraban del lado donde la puerta no se abría. Del otro lado sólo había campo y muy a lo lejos gente ignorando cómo alguien la _tocaba_ de esa forma descarada.

Las manos se deslizaron debajo de su camiseta y casi exhaló un pequeño grito de la impresión, pero se contuvo. Creyó que le saldría sangre de sus labios de tan fuerte que los mordió para no dejar escapar ningún sonido cuando esos dedos apretaron sus pezones. El fuego que se arremolinó en su vientre casi la quemó y la hizo mover suavemente la cadera. Ace era muy impaciente y se lo hizo saber a esa mujer pegándose a su cuerpo. Sintió el calor que desprendía Sabo aferrándose a su espalda y suspiró al sentirla sin poder evitarlo.

Sí, definitivamente quería esto. Quizá no en el tren, pero estar allí intentando mantener el silencio fue excitante. Había algo demasiado atractivo en ese momento furtivo que la hizo quedarse allí con ella. No le importó ser descubierta mientras ella siguiera acariciándola.

Sintió dedos viajando por su abdomen. Una mano se quedó instalada en su pecho mientras que la otra buscaba abrir su short.

No. No. No...

No podía dejarla entrar allí también. Era demasiado, un límite que no podía dejar traspasar a una desconocida. Sabo pareció sentir sus nervios y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que Ace casi gimiera pero se contuvo.

Sintió claramente cómo acariciaba con suavidad sobre la tela hasta atreverse a desprender su pantalón. Alguien podría verlas y sería un escándalo. ¿Por qué no sólo la alejaba y se bajaba de ese tren? En lugar de eso, qué sería lo más lógico, se dejó hacer por las manos de esa mujer. Apretó con fuerza los ojos sintiendo que desprendía con mucha facilidad el short y comenzaba a bajarlo. Ace sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa mano recorrió su piel con la intención de bajar sus prendas de ropa. Tragó saliva al sentir cómo Sabo se detenía en su trasero y lo apretaba ligeramente.

Tenía la piel caliente y una ganas inmensas de gritar, pero no para alejarla o pedir ayuda, sino para decirle que quería _más_. Sin embargo, sospechó que esa mujer la entendía porque siguió tocándola.

—Abre más las piernas —espetó Sabo de forma imperante y Ace obedeció.

Reclinó su cuerpo contra ella mientras abría las piernas dejándole lugar. Sus dedos atravesaron la ropa interior y cualquier barrera que le impidiese llegar a tocar la piel, _la humedad_. Ace sintió vergüenza al notar lo mojada que estaba por la forma en que los dedos de Sabo resbalaban con gran facilidad entre sus pliegues.

—Basta, no... —intentó hablar para resistirse, pero su voz apenas le salió.

—¿No quieres? —murmuró Sabo mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose dentro de Ace—. Entonces por qué estás tan...

Esos dedos abandonaron su cuerpo para ponerlos frente al rostro de Ace para mostrarle lo mojados que estaban y no quiso verlos. Apartó su mirada porque se negaba a admitir lo mucho que le gustaba. Mordió sus labios cuando la mano de Sabo volvió a inmiscuirse entre sus piernas.

—Estás tan mojada... —Sabo besó su cuello y su nuca mientras seguía susurrándole—. Si no estuviéramos aquí, ¿sabes dónde pondría mi boca?

Ace casi dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió cómo un dedo ingresaba en ella y se sintió demasiado débil. Sí, tal vez quería eso, y la boca de esa mujer entre sus piernas, sus dedos... Todo. Su cuerpo se sintió demasiado caliente. La deseaba con locura.

—Eres tan linda —continuó Sabo hablándole y Ace mordió sus labios al sentir cómo ella le apoyaba los pechos en su espalda—. Provocativa... Tengo tantas ganas de comerte.

Sus piernas le temblaron y sintió que se caía. Tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para que su cuerpo no se derrumbara mientras esa mujer seguía invadiéndola con sus dedos expertos. Ace jadeó en silencio desesperada por aire porque apenas podía respirar debido al calor que la embargó.

La siguió tocando y Ace tuvo que poner una mano en su boca cuando sintió que esos dedos se adentraron en ella sin ninguna clase de permiso, aunque ya no lo necesitaba. Movió su cadera, porque era la única forma que encontró para decirle a la desconocida que quería más y que eso le estaba fascinando. Sintió el cuerpo de Sabo pegarse al suyo y Ace se mordió los labios sintiéndose resguardada en ese cuerpo, en aquel rincón del tren mientras disfrutaba de algo furtivo; pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que esto no estaba bien. No lo consideró porque rápidamente su mente se nubló por el calor y el éxtasis.

Su rostro casi se pegó al vidrio para no derrumbarse, pero Sabo la sostuvo. Le besó el cuello y la tocó más rápido disfrutando la forma silenciosa en la que Ace pedía más. La mueca en su rostro se contrajo cuando sintió que su interior se apretaba de una forma rítmica hasta hacerla explotar. Cada centímetro de su piel se erizó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo besos suaves en su mejilla. Sabo estaba tan cerca de su boca y Ace deseó muchísimo recibir un beso en ese momento que pudiera atenuar los gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios.

Ace jadeó sintiéndose sin fuerzas cuando ese clímax salvaje, furtivo, y casi ilegal la atravesó. Apoyó la mano en la puerta para no caerse y se sintió mareada. El calor de Sabo en su espalda le dio tranquilidad y protección mientras seguía demasiado aturdida como para terminar de entender qué pasó.

Esa mujer le dio un beso más en el cuello y sintió cómo le acomodaba la ropa subiéndole el short para prenderlo, como si nunca hubiera atravesado esa barrera, pero Ace sabía que sí pasó. Su cuerpo estaba débil por ella.

Pero ese calor la abandonó de un instante al otro cuando el tren se detuvo en una estación.

Ace parpadeó dándose la vuelta finalmente y se encontró sola, confundida. Tomó su mochila, la cual quedó en el suelo durante esa faena, y caminó entre las personas mirando hacia todas partes. Buscó ese cabello rubio, pero lo encontró fuera del tren. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero las puertas se cerraron en su cara antes que pudiera bajar.

Miró con decepción cómo Sabo caminaba y Ace aún en el tren sólo pudo verla por la ventana con su rostro sonrojado sin poder abandonar la exaltación que ella le provocó.

¿Por qué se fue sin decirle nada? Sobre todo después de lo que pasó.

Mordió sus labios mientras se preparaba para bajar y alizaba su ropa ligeramente arrugada. Miró a su alrededor pensando si alguien lo habría notado, pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

La próxima vez que la viera, no la dejaría ir.


End file.
